Au coeur des ténèbres
by luzoil
Summary: Bonjour à tous! Voici ma première fan fiction. L'histoire est inspirée du petit chaperon rouge de Perrault, conte qui a berçé mon enfance et qui reste l'un de mes favoris. Cette version est un peu plus sombre et se fera en plusieurs épisodes. J'espère que cela vous plaira ;)
1. Souvenirs lointains

**Au coeur des Ténèbres. **

**Chapitre 1**

**Souvenirs lointains**

Elle écoutait le bruit léger de l'air au dehors. C'était un souffle à vous rendre fou, à peine audible et pourtant gênant. Elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer.

Les années avaient passées, son cœur sans cesse repensant à ces instants, ces instants si précieux. Était mort, était il vivant ? Où étaient passées toutes ces années à espérer ? Et cette cachette, au fond de la cabane en bois, dans la forêt ? Pourquoi Grand Mère ne lui avait elle rien dit ?

Elle posa ses coudes sur la vieille table en bois dans le salon de la demeure familiale. Elle avait grandis depuis. Ses rondeurs d'enfant avaient laissé place à une jeune femme malingre, aux yeux cernés et aux angoisses toujours plus présentes. Kathell avait 22 ans. Elle vivait de ce que son potager lui laissait, du produit de ses bêtes et de ce que la forêt lui livrait. On la disait un peu sorcière, à la ville. Pourtant, dans ce XIX eme siècle flamboyant, les croyances avaient bien évoluées. Mais il y avait encore certaines limites et l'une des plus importante était de vivre avec ses semblables, d'avoir trouver homme à épouser à cet âge où la beauté déjà commençait à flétrir doucement. Oui Kathell ne vivait pas dans ce monde de convenance, où la femme portait le corset de la société, quittant le joug parental pour le joug marital.

Et pourtant, cette jeune femme n'était que l'ombre d'une personne, perdue dans le manoir de la colline. Elle avait gardé cette opulente chevelure d'ébène que lui avait légué ses origines, ses grands yeux bleus enfantins et cette bouche de poupée d'un pourpre de sang. Son teint, d'une pâleur de porcelaine précieuse, se teintait d'une vermeille délicat sous le climat cinglant de la Russie. Oui, elle n'était que l'ombre d'une personne. Comment aurait elle pu se comporter comme toutes ces autres femmes, qui minaudaient ? Son cœur à elle était mort il y a longtemps. Elle lui avait donné.

Croisant les bras, elle ferma les yeux et se remémora.

* * *

Elle avait 7 ans quand tout ceci était arrivé. Sa mère lui avait demandé d'aller rendre visite à Grand mère, dans la forêt. Grand mère aussi était considérée comme une sorcière. Elle avait abandonné le monde des vivants depuis bien trop longtemps pour ne pas effrayer la populace crédule. Grand mère avait pourtant seulement renoncé aux faux semblants.

Le chemin vers sa cabane était long, deux longues heures à suivre cet étroit sentier que la végétation luxuriante tentait de faire disparaître à tout jamais. Elle était partie en fin d'après midi, un panier au bras, contenant petit pot de beurre, galette et fruits du jardin. Elle avait enfilé ce long manteau rouge qui la transformait en sanglante petite personne. Les enfants de son âge se moquaient, l'appelant le petit chaperon rouge. Cela l'indifférait.

Ce jour là, sa mère lui rappela les consignes de base. Il ne fallait jamais quitter le sentier, ne jamais parler à un inconnu, ne jamais s'arrêter en chemin, et surtout, surtout, se méfier des loups. Le dernier point intriguait fortement la fillette. Les loups étaient une histoire si ancienne. Autrefois ils s'attaquaient aux villages alentours pour se nourrir. Autrefois... Mais maintenant... Les loups étaient si peu nombreux, jamais ils ne se seraient risqués à proximité d'un être humain.

Le chemin de l'enfant aurait pu se passer du mieux possible si ce jour là elle n'avait pas fait une rencontre. Aurait elle vu les griffes si la forêt avait été moins sombre ? Aurait elle entre-perçu les crocs à peine dissimulés ? Cela était peu probable, son âme d'enfant n'aurait pas fait le lien entre le fameux loup tant décrié par sa mère et cet homme entre deux âges, à la barbe brune, aux yeux enfoncés dans les orbites, qui fit mine de s'inquiéter de la savoir seule dans les bois. Naturellement il lui demanda où elle se rendait.

**« Je vais voir ma Mère-grand, et lui porter une galette avec un petit pot de beurre que ma Mère lui envoie. »**

Naturellement, elle lui avait répondu. Pourquoi se serait elle méfiée ? Pourquoi de la défiance quand cet homme lui avait proposé de l'escorter ? Pourquoi se serait elle méfiée quand celui ci au détour d'un chemin lui avait dit se porter au devant d'elle pour annoncer sa visite ? Sa Mère-grand étant malade, à ce que disait la rumeur, c'était peut être plus sage de la prévenir pour qu'elle ne se tourne pas les sangs en s'impatientant …

L'homme, contrefaisant sa voix, toussotant pour faire croire à un mauvais rhume, avait alors frappé à la porte de la demeure de la vieille dame. Naïve et affaiblie par la maladie, celle-ci n'avait pas supposé la duperie.

**« Tire la chevillette, la bobinette cherra. »**

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Ce fut un véritable carnage. La lune s'étant levé avait finit de faire apparaître crocs et griffes. La petite fille entendant tapage s'était mise à courir, courir... Elle ne vit qu'un corps à moitié déchiqueté, du sang partout, du sang, tellement de sang...

* * *

Et ce fut la fin...


	2. Sanglant réveil

**Au cœur des Ténèbres**

**Chapitre 2 **

**Sanglant Réveil**

Le noir. C'était tout ce qu'elle percevait. Le temps avait passé. Une heure, peut être deux. Elle ne se souvenait de rien. Elle n'arrivait même pas à savoir où elle était. Elle avait juste froid, tellement froid. Elle ne pouvait bouger pourtant. C'était impossible. Quelque chose en elle refusait de fonctionner. Était ce son corps, son esprit ? La panique commençait à la gagner. Une bribe de souvenir lui revint... Méfie toi du loup.

Quel loup ? Elle n'avait jamais croisé de loup... Pourquoi pensait elle à ça ? Elle devait se lever, elle devait partir, Mère-grand allait s'inquiéter. Mère-grand... Pourquoi son cœur se serrait aussi fort ? Et pourquoi ressentait elle un froid glacial ?

Au loin elle perçut des cris, des personnes qui se hélaient, se hâtaient. Les voix semblaient venir par ici... Mais pourquoi faisaient ils autant de bruit ? Pourquoi... Elle sentit qu'une douce chaleur se répandait le long de son côté droit. Le noir se fut plus oppressant, les bruits disparurent à nouveau. Elle avait oublié qu'elle avait froid. Elle avait oublié qu'elle devait bouger.

* * *

De la douleur, ce fut ce qui la tira de cette torpeur. Une douleur si aiguë, si poignante, qu'elle avait l'impression qu'un fer chaud s'enfonçait dans ses côtes. Cette douleur était déroutante. L'obscurité cherchait à chaque instant à l'absorber, à l'entraîner à nouveau dans cet état d'inconscience. La réalité était d'un rouge sang, d'un rouge poisseux à l'odeur âcre. L'irréalité était plus rassurante, de ce noir profond, chaud. Mais la douleur persistait à la maintenir dans ce rouge. Mais la réalité, on ne peut pas lutter contre. Kathell y reprit pied dans un hurlement aiguë de pure terreur, doublé d'une douleur fulgurante.

Aussitôt des pas se dirigèrent vers elle avec précipitation. Des voix. Des mots, indistincts. Et pourtant elle percevait une certaine urgence dans ces mots brefs, dans ces bribes de phrases qui ne lui évoquaient rien. Elle sentait que quelque chose n'était pas dans la logique habituelle, dans le calme rationnel des campagnes.

**« ...bougé... brûler... enfant... mère... danger. »**

Danger ? Quel danger ?

Tout lui revient d'un seul coup, l'homme rencontrait dans la forêt, et puis cette vue, ses crocs s'enfonçant profondément dans le cou de sa Mère-grand. Le sang qui giclait, qui lui ruisselait sur le menton. Cette odeur âcre. Et cette envie de fuir, de prendre ses jambes à son cou.

Mais ses jambes en avait décidé autrement. Le noir était venu. Elle avait senti la pièce tourner, les images se brouiller devant ses yeux. Elle se souvenait des yeux révulsés de sa Mère-grand. Et elle avait compris que jamais plus rien ne serait comme avant.

Elle tenta de se redresser d'un coup mais une main aux ongles sales et cassés la força à se recoucher, faisant pression contre son épaule. Bon sang, elle avait mal !

**« Ne bouge pas petite ».**

Elle entendit un bruit de déchirement tandis qu'elle sentait une main l'inspecter. Un liquide froid coula le long de son côté et elle poussa à nouveau un hurlement. Sanglotant, elle sentit à l'odeur du sang une autre odeur se mêler, celle de l'alcool. De la vodka ?

Sa douleur fut d'une violence. Ce coup-ci le feu était bien présent. Un hurlement de dément s'échappa de ses lèvres.

**« On devrait appeler le prêtre, il ne reste que l'extrême onction à lui administrer, avant que ce soit trop tard ».**

Une voix d'homme, couinante comme une scie qui grince. C'était l'un des bûcherons du village voisin, un homme connu pour sa fainéantise.

**« Si elle vit, c'est plutôt un exorciste qu'elle devra voir. Le Diable était ici cette nuit »**.

Une voix plus bourrue ce coup-ci, mais non moins emplie d'une crainte tangible. Que c'était il passé que cette enfant ne pouvait percevoir mais qui semblait effrayer ces hommes aguerris ? Et pourquoi mettait on sa vie au conditionnel ? Était elle si mal en point que cela.

* * *

Des bras puissants la soulevèrent et l'entraînèrent vers la porte. Elle n'eut le temps que de voir une seule chose : une maison ravagée où ça et là traînaient des lambeaux de corps humain. Le sang tapissait les murs en autant de preuves de la violence de la scène qui avait dû avoir lieu. Le sol était jonchait de morceaux de bois et de verre, témoin d'une lutte sans merci entre la vieille femme et son agresseur.

A quoi la petite fille devait elle sa survie ? Nulle part elle ne voyait trace du corps de sa Mère-grand ni de celle de ce qu'elle savait maintenant être un Garou. Ce monstre de légendes, affamé de chair humaine, qui rôdait et dévorait ses proies jusqu'aux os. Les survivants étaient brûlés vifs et on détachait leur tête de leur corps avec un couteau d'argent pour qu'aucune mutation n'intervienne. Était ce le sort qui attendait Kathell ? Ou la confierait on à un exorciste qui la sacrifierait sur un autel dédié à la Vierge ?

Ce fut trop pour une si petite enfant. La nuit l'attira à nouveau dans ses bras tendus.

* * *

Et voilà pour le chapitre 2. Je n'aime pas écrire de trop gros paragraphes. Je préfère ne faire de plus petits et plus fréquent, c'est bien plus agréable mais c'est qu'une question de goût. Je vous laisse imaginer quel sera le sort de Kathell dans le chapitre 3 ;)


	3. Vie Cauchemardesque

**Au cœur des Ténèbres**

**Chapitre 3 **

**Vie Cauchemardesque  
**

La cloche de la chapelle sonna dix-huit coups. Kathell sursauta. Ses pensées l'avaient conduit dans des temps si sombres qu'elle avait perdu pied avec la réalité. Bientôt, les ténèbres envahiraient le manoir et Kathell devrait redoubler de vigilance.

C'était dans les ténèbres que tout ceci était le plus difficile... Dans ces moments là, tout devenait possible, une réalité parallèle se mettait en place et vos pires cauchemars prenaient vie. Pourtant pour Kathell, les cauchemars n'étaient point pire que la réalité. Les cauchemars étaient réalité. Il suffisait qu'elle ferme les yeux et l'enfer s'installait en elle. C'était une angoisse telle que parfois, elle se demandait si elle avait encore toute sa raison... parfois. Le reste du temps, elle se contentait de se réveiller en hurlant, couverte de sueur, les yeux exorbités, le cœur palpitant, près à sortir de sa poitrine et le goût acre de la peur dans la bouche.

Au fond d'elle Kathell ne savait pas si elle voulait réellement que tout cela s'arrête. Se souvenir. Le peu dont elle était capable tenait en ces deux mots. Se souvenir... Cela empêchait encore la culpabilité de l'envahir. Quand celle-ci prenait possession de son corps, cela signifiait de longs jours sombres à venir. Kathell ne devenait plus qu'un corps sans vie. Un corps qui bougeait mais dont l'âme s'était depuis longtemps éteinte sur un dernier souffle.

* * *

Soupirant, Kathell se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, enfilant au passage sa pelisse bien chaude. Près du seuil, se trouvait le vieux seau en bois qui lui servait à transporter l'eau du puits au manoir. Il n'y avait pas de servante. Elle était ici la seule habitante, la Recluse. S'approchant du puits, elle entreprit alors de débloquer la vieille poulie rouillée. A la surface de l'eau, une mince pellicule de glace s'était déjà formée, annonçant un rude hiver à venir. Fort heureusement, le seau en bois avait encore assez de poids pour rompre la glace. Bientôt arriverait une période où la glace serait trop épaisse, rendant le puits inutilisable, et la neige pas encore présente pour servir de palliatif. Il faudrait alors que Kathell regorge d'ingéniosité pour se fournir en eau, quitte pour cela à parcourir les trois heures de marche jusqu'au plus proche ruisseau.

La jeune femme s'attarda un court instant à fixer le fond du puits une fois le seau remonté et plein. Vraiment, cela ne lui tardait pas que la glace s'installe.

Un mouvement furtif dans l'eau la fit sursauter. Son bond en arrière fit chavirer le seau qu'elle tenait l'instant d'avant d'un air nonchalant et routinier et elle se trouva du même coup trempée jusqu'aux os. Là, dans le reflet de l'eau, n'était ce pas deux yeux jaunes qu'elle avait vu ? Un regard si familier, si ancien. Si lupin... Lui... La surveillait il ?

Kathell laissa la le seau et se mit à courir en direction de la maison dont elle claqua la porte. Elle laissa retomber derrière elle le lourd lainteau de fonte et se précipita en direction de la cheminée dans laquelle elle jetta deux bûches. Elle voulait être éclairée le plus possible. Saisissant un tissonier, le cœur battant, elle se prépara à toute éventualité.

Dehors, on entendait le souffle du vent, de plus en plus puissant, de plus en plus gémissant dans les arbres alentours. Le vieux manoir craquait de toute part, laissant des plaintes de vieux fantômes parvenir aux oreilles de la jeune femme. Elle sentait que ses mains et ses pieds étaient gelés malgré le feu tout proche. Ses vêtements lui collaient à la peau de manière presque obscène, et elle sentait l'humidité la saisir toute entière. Kathell jeta au loin sa pelisse. Celle-ci ne lui était plus d'aucune utilité si ce n'est alourdir son corps transit. Elle préférait être libre de ses mouvements si jamais...

Un craquement sinistre résonna dans la pièce. Mon Dieu, se dit la jeune femme, Il est venu prendre son dû. Mais ce craquement... Non ce n'était rien, c'était juste une des bûches qui se consumait dans l'âtre. Et ce vent, oui, ce vent, ce n'était qu'une tempête ordinaire. Et ce reflet... son imagination ? Elle se cramponna d'autant plus à son tisonnier. Qu'Il vienne...

* * *

Elle ne sut combien de temps après, Kathell rouvrit les yeux. La nuit était bien avancée, et le vent était tombé durant son sommeil. Peut être s'était il passé une heure, trois heures, peut être était ce la fin de la nuit, même. Pour l'heure, la jeune fille était tremblante de froid. Ses vêtements, trempés du seau qu'elle s'était versé dessus dans sa frayeur, avaient séchés sur son corps, aidés en cela par le feu tout proche. Malheureusement, l'humidité qui en avait découlé lui laissait une fine pellicule de fièvre sur le corps. Elle le sentait, le mal l'avait gagné. Elle gravit les vieux escaliers en marbre, se traînant à moitié, frissonnant. Elle prit le temps de quitter ses vêtements et de tirer les lourds panneaux en bois de sa chambre, avant d'enfiler sa chemise de nuit de coton. Se glissant entre les draps, Kathell sentit que le délire lié à la fièvre l'emmenait très loin en arrière, dans les souvenirs qui avaient suivi cette journée d'antan.


End file.
